


Tag, you're it!

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stupid dorks in love, battle of the hearts!, its all a happy ending, its these guys... of course its gonna end like this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: With nowhere left to run, Atsumu is left with a decision that would tear his loved one from him forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Tag, you're it!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thread on Twitter about this and thought, heck, this would make a very random and hilarious one shot! Just had so much fun laughing when I was writing this; these idiots can be so dramatic!
> 
> The link to the thread can be found here: [Twitter thread>/a>!](https://twitter.com/correcthq/status/1265815147261632512)
> 
> Enjoy!

The odds were not in their favour.

“Shit!” Atsumu yelled as he retrieved his gun, aiming it to shoot at their enemies. No matter how much he tried to shoot, knowing that being in their current position of being tucked away in a corner wasn’t going to help them win this war. Shit, this was why he didn’t want to turn down that particular path; he knew it would come to a dead end with nowhere for them to run. His body ached from running from their enemies for this long, watching helplessly as their brothers in arms fell around them.

He should have trained more. He was their team's control tower; how could he let down his team like this?!

“I’m so sorry, Atsumu-san. I didn’t mean to… I thought this was a good idea but now we’re trapped,” Hinata stuttered as Atsumu sighed. The only relief he had now was that he was stuck with this ball of sunshine. Hinata may suck at going places and making bad decisions, but at least in his final moments, Atsumu could see the face of the man he had come to love all those years ago. He gently raised a hand to cup his cheek, stroking Hinata’s face that was now wet with tears to clear the wetness away.

“Hey, Shouyou. I will go distract them. in the meantime, run for it.”

“What?! I can’t! Not after making us get stuck in this situation! You’re going to die out there!” Hinata shouted as Atsumu chuckled, “If it’s you, it’s worth dying for.”

“Don’t be stupid, Atsumu-san! We’ll make it out of here together and see the view from the summit! I can’t do it without you! You’re my setter!!! You can’t leave me like Kageyama did!” Hinata hiccuped, Atsumu’s heart clenching at the Karasuno setter’s name. On the bright side, him leaving Hinata gave Atsumu the chance to act on the feelings he had been hiding for so long.

“Hey, Shouyou. Look at me,” Atsumu whispered as the orange-head finally turned to look at him in the eye. Atsumu smiled as he pressed a kiss on his lips, making the wing spiker squeak as he pulled him against him. His body was so tiny, yet it slotted against his perfectly. His toned muscles felt wonderful under his touches, Hinata’s mouth opening for him to prod his tongue through as he sighed into the kiss. Man, how he wished he could have done this in better circumstances.

“I love you so much,” Atsumu whispered as he kissed him hard before detaching himself from him. He wiped the excess saliva off his chin as he picked up his gun, loading it as he grinned, his fangs visible in the darkness of the room as he smiled, “Now, live for me, Shouyou.”

He stepped out into the open just as a loud laugh barked across the room. A large body stepped in front of him, golden eyes smirking in his direction as Bokuto grinned, “Ah, Tsum tsum! There you are! Was wondering what was taking so long to finish you off!”

“Bo, I’m all yours,” Atsumu grinned as Hinata screamed, “Atsumu-san, don’t!”

“I love you, Shouyou,” Atsumu smiled as he shot at Bokuto, the larger man nimbly getting out of the way and aiming straight for his chest. Atsumu gasped as the laser penetrated his body, his heart breaking into pieced as he fell to the ground, his body numb as Bokuto laughed, “Hey hey hey, we win!”

“Atsumu-san!!!” Hinata yelled as he leapt out from his hiding spot, surprising the owl with a shot into the face. Bokuto gave a cry as he fell back, twitching as Hinata rushed over to Atsumu, cradling his head in his hands as he slipped him onto his lap. Hinata sobbed as he stroked Atsumu’s hair, the setter’s eyes closed as he whispered his name.

“No… don’t die. Please don’t die,” Hinata sobbed as Atsumu chuckled, “I don’t die that easily, Shouyou…”

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata wailed as an annoyed voice clicked their tongue. Sakusa stepped out from another section of the room, his mask drawn over his face although his scowl was very much evident from underneath the white cloth. He had been out of the game for a while now, leaving Bokuto to hunt down the rest of them during the final moments of laser tag.

Yes, the MSBY Black Jackals were currently playing laser tag.

“We won!” Hinata yelped as Bokuto cried out in fury, groaning at how Akaashi was going to be so disappointed with him as Sakusa growled, “This is why we shouldn’t play laser tag. You idiots make it look like some stupid survival game turned rom com! You two! Stop kissing!” Hinata and Atsumu had wrapped themselves into each other and were busy kissing each other, ignoring the sounds of cameras and squeals of fans watching the game as Sakusa face palmed himself. Sometimes, the poor wing spiker regretted his life’s choices of joining a team filled with idiots.

The hashtag and thread #blackjackalsandlasertag and #AtsuHinalasertag trended on Twitter for a couple of weeks, with videos and pictures of the two kissing and Atsumu sacrificing himself for Hinata making the fanbase go wild. Tweets of fans could be seen being entered nearly every minute of the day, stating their support and happiness for it.

@crazyHina fan I’m so happy that the ship has sailed! I’ve been shipping them for so long!

@MSBYbitchqueen Yes!!! The ship has sailed!! What do we call them?! AtsuHina of MiyaHina?! I’m confused!

@psychofox I didn’t expect a game of lasertag to be this emotional *going through at least 100 tissues in five minutes.

@youshouldhavecometoShiratorizawa I ship them. 

@volleyballsetterdorkfromMiyagi what the ****?!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna guess who are the final two Twitter users fufu.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Really helps make my day!


End file.
